


Freaky-Deaky

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bodyswap, Danphan Body Swap AU, M/M, Pompous Pep, badger cereal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lab accident causes both Danny and Vlad switching bodies! Now stuck in each others' bodies, they're going to have to pretend to be each other while trying to fix the problem.</p>
<p>(May or may not end in pompous pep, but most of the fic will be heavily badger cereal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky-Deaky

**Author's Note:**

> a writing prompt a friend of mine gave me. i may actually try to continue this because i've been meaning to write something like this for a while now, lol.
> 
> enjoy!

Danny groaned as he slowly got up. Across from him, he could hear groaning too coming from Vlad. He coughed, holding his head. That was quite the explosion.

“Ugh, my head…” He moaned. Danny blinked, confused. Why does his voice sound more deeper? And more…sophisticated? Danny stared down at his hands. Only, they weren’t his hands. They were longer and more pale-looking.

Danny touched his face, and felt facial hair. His hair was longer, and it was grey. His clothes were black, and he was wearing some kind of bow tie. He looked up, staring across from him. He was looking at himself.

“Oh no.” He heard himself, only not him, _Vlad_ said.

Danny stared down at himself again, feeling his stomach goes to knots as sweat started to developed. They both stared at each other for a while. Then they both let out a scream.

“No way, no way! This can’t be happening!” Danny yelled, getting up. He stumbled a bit, forgetting how tall Vlad is.

“Shut up, Daniel! You have to…you have to let me think for a moment!” Vlad yelled back to Danny, getting up as well.

“Dude, we’re in each others’ bodies! That’s gross!” Danny said, looking disgusted. “How did this happen?!”

“Well, maybe if a certain _someone_ didn’t just, burst into my lab while I was in the middle of doing something _very_ important and _very_ dangerous…” Vlad scolded, glaring at Danny.

“Hey! I had a hot tip you were up to something! Is this it? Switching bodies with me?!” Danny said.

“ _No._ This wasn’t suppose to happen, you dimwitted child.” Vlad said through clench teeth. “Like I want to be in the body of a fourteen-year old.” Vlad looked down at himself, in Danny’s body. He pulled the collar of Danny’s shirt, giving it a whiff. He groaned, covering his nose.

“Make that a _smelly_ fourteen-year old. Good heavens, Daniel. When was the last time you showered?” Vlad asked, frowning.

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. A few days ago?”

Vlad groaned again, running his hands through his hair. “I have to figure out what went wrong. Then maybe I can fix this…”

“Man, this is too weird. I feel so _old_ now.” Danny whined, examining himself. “So old and gross and - “

“Shut up, Daniel. I get it.” Vlad snapped, glaring.

Danny glared back, feeling weird that he was basically glaring at himself. Vlad, in Danny’s body, walked around, muttering to himself as he was thinking. Danny frowned, still looking down at himself. Well, maybe he should try to look at the bright side of this. He’s taller now, that’s a plus. He has facial hair now, that’s another. Technically, he’s also powerful now too…

“Hey, why don’t we try going ghost and, like, phasing in and out of each other? That might work.” Danny suggested.

Vlad stopped, looking at Danny. He rubbed his chin in thought. “That might work. Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Okay. Then, I’m going gh-”

“Stop, Daniel. It’s weird hearing my own voice saying that useless catchphrase. Just transform.” Vlad interrupted, frowning.

Danny glared back and allowed him to go ghost. Vlad did the same, and they both stared at each others’ ghost sides. Danny never noticed how tight-looking his suit looked. He looked down at himself, touching Vlad’s uniform. He lightly touched the hair, frowning.

“This is still freaky…” Danny muttered.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Vlad sighed, rolling his eyes.

Vlad went transparent and flew to his body, phasing into it and trying to overshadow it. Danny groaned, feeling off and peculiar. Vlad’s body seem to be rejecting the other ghost trying to claim his own body back, and Danny felt his eyes glowing. Vlad’s body also glowed and Vlad himself was thrown out.

Vlad was visible again, on the ground. He got up, dusting himself off. Danny coughed, pounding his chest. “What happened? Why didn’t it work?” He asked.

“Seems this is more than just our ghost sides, Daniel. Perhaps this is set more in a mental state…” Vlad said, crossing his arms in thought.

“Mental? Like our brains?” Danny asked.

“Something like that.” Vlad said. “Ugh, I have to figure this out, but I have a feeling this will be time consuming and we don’t have that kind of time.”

Danny blinked. Vlad was right. He has school tomorrow. He can’t go to school in Vlad’s body, and he’s pretty sure Vlad can’t do whatever he does in his body. Plus, he just remembered it was running late and he had to be home in time for dinner. Vlad was pacing around again, thinking.

“Alright, Daniel listen to me. Until I can figure out what went wrong, I’m afraid we’re going to have to…pretend to be each other. Just for the time being.”

“What?! You want me to stay here?!” Danny exclaimed.

“Well, it’s not like you can go home as me, idiot.” Vlad said sarcastically. “Look, I don’t like the idea either but we don’t really have a choice right now. It’s just until I can fix this.”

“But don’t you need your lab things to do it?” Danny asked.

“Yes, but I’m certain your parents’ lab will carry the same items as I do. Maybe not as high-tech as mine, but it’ll have to do.” Vlad said.

“Alright…but you better not try any funny business while you’re in my body!” Danny warned.

“The same to you, Daniel.” Vlad hissed, glaring. “Remember, this is just temporary, so don’t break anything around here.”

“Well, don’t be trying to break any of my things too!” Danny warned back. “I don’t even care about your stupid football stuff anyway.”

“It’s not stupid…” Vlad muttered.

Danny checked the time and winced. It really was getting late. “Look, you need to go back home. I mean, my home. It’s almost dinner time and I promised Jazz I wouldn’t come home so late. So just, go and eat food and stay in my room until tomorrow.”

Danny grinned suddenly. “Heh, you have to go to school for me. Have fun re-living high school, old man.”

Vlad frowned at Danny, not liking to see that smug look on his own face. “Don’t think you’ll have it easy here, Daniel. You have to go to work for me.”

“What? Just sit down while a bunch of other old rich dudes mumble about money and stuff? Ooh, sounds so hard.” Danny sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

“Be careful, Daniel. Or I might ruin what little reputation you have among your peers.” Vlad said, smirking.

Danny glared back at Vlad. “Just go, Vlad.” Vlad floated up, frowning down at Danny. “Make sure you keep my phone close to you because I’ll be most likely calling you for updates. Just remember this happened because of _you_.”

Vlad’s glare darken, Danny a bit impressed he could look so ominous. “So much like your bumbling, _idiotic_ father.”

Before Danny could retaliate, Vlad phased out of the room, flying away. He could feel himself shaking with anger, not realizing he was activating Vlad’s powers. Small items and such were floating around.

“Yeah?! Well, your hair looks _stupid_ in your ghost form!” He called out furiously.

Danny huffed and flinched when he heard things falling all around him. He nervously twiddled his fingers together. He transformed back into Vlad’s human form. He sighed, stepping over some broken glass.

He looked himself to a reflection of the many machines Vlad has in his lab. He stared at himself, really just looking at Vlad’s face. He lightly touched it, noticing there was some dark rings under Vlad’s eyes. He lowered his hands down, sighing again.

“I can do this. It’s just for a little while. I can totally pretend to Vlad Masters for a few days.” Danny said to himself.

He never felt so unsure of himself in a long time.


End file.
